


Office Sweet

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Office Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Office Sweet by Ursula

Title: Office Sweet  
Author/pseudonym: Ursula  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Skinner-Krycek  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New  
Archive: Anywhere, as a complete story. If you have a constructive critique and wish to use a portion, contact me directly.  
E-mail address for feedback: or   
Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: Nope  
Other websites: My page at RATB, thanks to Ned & Leny: http://www.squidge.org/terma/ursula/ursula.htm  
Pending: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.tv/~ursula/  
Disclaimers: The X-Files belongs to Chris Carter, 1013, Fox, and who knows all. At least until I take over the world.  
Notes: Thanks to Jennie for an astoundingly quick and through beta.

Julie said, "Amazing what you can collect when you don't clean your desk for years...

Hmmm... I'm wondering...what if we all went through our desks, junks drawers, etc... and came up with a list of things found there that took us by surprise...maybe it could become a fic challenge of sorts...Ursula? You're good at writing challenges...What say you? 

I'll start, in case anyone else is willing to join me...

I found a tiny, little itty-bitty tube of Vaseline...it's .15 oz... 4.2 grams...the kind that could find in your pocket...I have no idea where it came from...

I also found a 2 dram bottle of Malaysian Sandalwood essential oil...almost empty...it still smells heavenly...

Julie - hoping someone else will come out to play"

Ready to play. Pure SMUT!

Time Frame: Sleepless or Never Never

* * *

Office Sweet  
By Ursula for the Office Cleaning Challenge

"Mulder" Walter Skinner moaned. If he had any hair to spare, Walter would have torn it out. The man wasn't answering his phone. In fact, when Walter called the number, a whiskey soaked, slurred voice answered, "Hey, damn, this thing is still activated! Is this the booze store? I want some Absolut."

Shit, had Mulder lost his cellphone again?

There was a bare chance that Mulder was still at his desk, although the building on Friday before a holiday weekend was like a tomb. There was a light on in the basement office, but when Walter opened the door, Krycek occupied Mulder's desk instead of the senior agent. The head, shiny as if varnished, bent over the desktop computer. Krycek's forehead was indented with a 'V' and the tip of his tongue protruded from his mouth. Apparently, he was working hard.

"Krycek?" Walter said, his irritation muted by amusement.

"Hello, sir, I'm working on the report now. Mulder had to meet his mother. Her sister is visiting from Europe," Krycek said. "I'll be done in few minutes."

"Good, because the director said I had better not leave for the weekend without having it on his desk," Walter explained. He sat down on the guest chair, notable for having a piece of duct tape across the seat to repair a rip. He pushed at a file cabinet, which had a drawer that stood slightly askew. 

Shit, he knew that Mulder's office had not been honored with a furniture allotment since Diana Fowley left, but this was embarrassingly bad. Perhaps there was a way to get Mulder some new furniture and have it look as if that new prick, who had just transferred into the Hoover, ordered it and lost it? The man was such an asshole that the agents under him were already referring to him as 'curse' of the Hoover instead of Kersh. Of course, Walter was not supposed to know that, but it gave him a chuckle.

Krycek said, "There; all done. I just have to proof it."

Standing up, Walter walked to the desk and leaned over Krycek to read the report. "Good work, Krycek. Why didn't you join the grand exodus? The building was nearly deserted by four o'clock."

"No place to go," Krycek said, "No place I want to be anyway."

"No family...no girlfriend?" Walter asked.

"I had an argument with the person I'm with," the young agent said. He glanced at Walter and blushed becomingly.

Although he made no comment, Walter noted that gender-free 'person'. Krycek had almost made a point of it. 

Hmm, alas, a junior agent was so far off limits that Walter had no business even considering what Krycek meant.

"You have a there instead of a their and other than that; you can be proud of this report," Walter said. He leaned even closer. Sandalwood, with a hint of orange emanated from the young man. It smelled good. He smelled good.

Krycek made the correction and enabled the printer, an age-old laser printer that had seen better days. Walter stepped back to allow Krycek to stand and stretch. The man's shirt was made of one of those almost transparently thin summer weight fabrics. He had perspired enough to dampen a spot or two. His nipples were visible through the fabric, pink perky little things that made Walter imagine curling his tongue around them and sucking until they were sweet and as hard as a cherry drop.

"How are you getting on with Mulder?" Walter asked. He added, "He gave Scully a hard time when she first was assigned to him, too."

"He's all right. He keeps trying to give me wardrobe advice. I don't know where he gets the money to dress the way he does, but I can't afford it. I have college loans to pay," Krycek said. He plucked his jacket off the chair and said, "There. I think that I have two copies."

Walter waited at the door for Krycek to turn off the computer he shared with Mulder and check the office to see if he had forgotten anything. As Walter grabbed the doorknob, the floor rumbled. A few seconds later, he was lying half on top of Krycek as the room shook around them. Instinctively, he had moved to shelter the young agent from the small items and chunks of ceiling tiles falling around them. 

As the last shudders quivered to an end, Walter became aware that Krycek was clinging to him, kissing him. The strong young arms clung to him. Even when the earthquake had totally passed, Krycek's kiss burned his lips for a long moment.

Walter felt shaken, less by the earthquake than by the wave of desire that rose. He was still faithful to Sharon, even after seeing her out on a date three nights ago, but now he wanted the beautiful young man more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life.

Self-preservation made him dash for the door as soon as he had helped Krycek to his feet and made sure the agent was only shaken not injured. Krycek was blushing like a virgin. He said, "Sir, sir, I uh...I'm sorry."

The door was jammed. Walter tried it again and it didn't budge. The frame must have been jarred out of alignment or something heavy had fallen in the corridor, blocking the door completely. Okay, this was all under control. He was locked in an office on a long weekend with an agent to whom he was physically attracted and who had just kissed him.

Two minutes later, Krycek timidly said, "Sir, don't panic. I wasn't going to jump you. You can stop pulling on the door like that -before you get a hernia."

Girding his loins, figuratively speaking, Walter turned and asked, "Has maintenance been here today? Perhaps, they'll find us and get us out."

"Sorry, sir, they emptied the trashcan and said they were leaving so I shouldn't make any messes. I think we're in here until Tuesday," Krycek said.

Walter tried the phone and heard silence. His mobile phone was upstairs on the charger. Alex's lay shattered on the floor. 

Dryly, Walter said, "The director did say we should make a practice of getting to know our subordinates." 

Now that he was resigned to a period of captivity, Walter was ready to make the best of things. He looked around and said, "Hmm, well, we'll use the trashcan for a john, move it over to the closet. It won't smell good but that should keep the stink down. Let's check the drawers to see what there is to eat and drink." 

Krycek went to the closet and rearranged the contents until the wastebasket fit within the small space. He came back with a six pack of mineral water and a box of low fat yogurt bars. He dropped those on the desk and said, "I think these are Scully's but she won't begrudge our using them - well, she won't begrudge YOU using them.."

Walter went to check the vent. Unlike Mission Impossible-style air conditioning, this one didn't seem to be built like a crawl space. He said, "Well, I guess we won't be escaping by that route."

Krycek said, "Three candy bars, mine. One bag of sunflower seeds, Mulder's, a six pack of coke, mine, and three cans of Lipton Ice Tea, also Mulder's. I have a bag of beef jerky too so we should be okay for three days. Wish I'd eaten lunch though."

Krycek continued to rummage and set out a very small tube of Vaseline, a tiny container of sandalwood massage oil, six condoms, and Mulder's cordless electric razor. He continued to rummage, producing: three individual packages of tissue, hand wipes, and a travel chess game. Walter investigated the top file drawer and found lavender lotion, a figurine of a turtle, and a pincushion. A dusty package of microwave popcorn was last. That wouldn't do a lot of good without a Microwave.

Walter's foot encountered something soft in the second drawer. He produced a towel wrapped travel pillow. The towel was a bit stiff as if...

Well, this could explain why the reports were getting later and later from Mr. Fox Mulder.

"We only do it on our lunch hours," Krycek said with a blush. "And once on a short break, but that was just a quickie."

Walter snorted and said, "So tell me, Krycek, what was that kiss about? Are you easy?"

"I was scared," Alex said, "and Mulder was speculating. He said he thought you gave out bi-signals. Watched his ass a lot."

"Someone has to watch his ass," Walter said. He liked the way Krycek was peering at him from beneath half closed eyes, staring deer-like from the concealment of fern-like fronds of lashes. 

An aftershock rumbled and this time, Walter knew exactly what he was doing when he grabbed for Krycek. The kiss was as shocking as the tremors. Walter's fingers flew over the inexpensive shirt, finished loosening the knot on the tie and flung it aside. A moment later, he had unbuckled Krycek's belt and unzipped him. His hands made contact with the firm ass. It was smooth, round, and lushly fleshed without losing firmness. He rubbed the cheeks in circles as Krycek panted and moaned into the kiss. Everything on Mulder's desk was swept aside except the tube of Vaseline, the condoms, and the small bottles of lotion and massage oil. A few moments later, Walter pulled off Krycek's shoes and socks, tossing them aside. He left Krycek sprawled over the desk like a virgin sacrifice. 

Damn the man looked delectable. Walter stepped away, undressing, not teasing, but trying to look as if he was in control. He dropped his jacket and tie on Mulder's chair, felt a moment of unholy glee at having stolen this beauty from the man. 

A moment later, a little voice slowed Walter's actions as his hand paused on his zipper. He said, "Are you doing this to get back at Mulder?"

"He said he doesn't want a serious relationship. That I should get some experience. I think..." Alex said, licking his rosebud of a mouth, "that you definitely will be an experience."

"I can promise you that," Walter said, dropping his trousers and pushing off his shoes and socks.

Shoving the pillow beneath Krycek's firm ass, Walter nuzzled the dusky skinned thighs. Krycek had nothing to be ashamed of. His cock was no more than average sized, but was perfectly formed, with ripe plums of balls pulling tight beneath the rosy organ. A flick of Walter's tongue made Alex jump.

"You taste good," Walter growled in a tone of voice his college roommates claimed made girl's panties spontaneously drop.

His mouth traced the underside of his lover's cock. Ah, the man was vocal and responsive, writhing in abandon on Mulder's desk. When Walter delved beneath, raising the long legs over his shoulders, Alex nearly leapt into the air. He looked up, smiled and said, "Like that, Alex?"

"Oh, yeah," Alex said prayerfully.

At some point today, Alex must have washed thoroughly. Walter could guess what Mulder and Krycek had been doing for lunch. An office that no one visited had advantages. He was nearly as sweet as the rose that his opening resembled. Walter would have loved to tease, but he needed to get in soon or he'd be as embarrassed as a teenage boy who fired too soon at the local necking spot. Walter whispered, "Ready?"

"More than," Alex said, craning his head off the desk to make eye contact. 

The Vaseline was toast. Walter dropped the tube onto the floor. He hoped the sandalwood massage oil and Lavender lotion held out longer than the tube of Vaseline had. Mulder's condoms were extra large and the man needed them. Fortunately, Walter's cock was thick enough to make them practical. He slid the barrier over his throbbing flesh. 

Slowly, he pushed into Alex. There was a slight wince and he paused until Alex nudged to say continue. Damn, this was so good. Walter watched the sweat bead on Alex's face as the man's legs pulled on him, urged him deeper.

It must be like riding a bicycle. Only more fun. Walter seemed to be hitting the right spot and the right pace to drive Alex half-crazy. He throatily promised, "I'm not going to come until I make you scream."

"Yeah?" Alex said, and whimpered.

Maybe a little twist when he thrust in? Oh, yeah, that hip action got them every time.

Alex moaned and then uttered a full-throated scream like a cat in heat. The way he howled, Walter would have worried about being heard if the circumstances were different.

As it was, Walter let loose with a bellow worthy of a buffalo bull as he came.

"How was that?" Walter asked.

"I think I'm broken," Alex said, "Help me to the floor and hold me."

Walter disposed of the condom, wiped off his cock gingerly, and then cleaned a spot on the floor. He made a nest of the jacket and Mulder's expensive coat that he had left hanging in the corner. Alex finished a hasty clean up and joined Walter in the improvised bed.

"That was as good as it gets," Alex said. He wound into Walter's arms and coiled around his body.

Walter stroked the relaxed body as if Alex was a great cat. With a sigh, the young man contentedly closed his eyes and soon, deep, slow breaths said he had fallen asleep. Walter groggily considered what would happen if they were found. Oh, what the hell, they could co-author one of those scandal books and spend the rest of their lives in Bermuda.

Several hours later, Walter woke up when Alex sneezed in his ear. A bit of dust drifted down from the ceiling. Alex got up and dressed. They sat on the desk and made a meal of some of the jerky, a bottle of the water and a coke, followed by a shared candy bar.

Another prowl of the office and a yelling for help session. Both ended futilely. 

Plunked back down on the floor, Walter said, "We could play a game of chess."

The lights went out. 

In the dark, Alex said, "Near death experiences make Mulder horny."

"Really?" Walter asked, intrigued.

Reflectively, a moment later, Alex added, "Most things make Mulder horny."

Alex's fingers unzipped Walter and guided his limp cock out. "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him, Horatio."

Surprisingly, Alex's touch made Walter's cock stir in his hand. Walter said, "It might be just mostly dead."

Flipping over, Alex said, "I think it needs mouth to mouth."

Walter said, "That's the ticket. Oh, god, yes!"

Naked again, Alex had smeared the remainder of his sandalwood oil on his fingers and on his condom. He said, "Do you bottom?"

"There's always a first time," Walter answered. 

~~~~

Somewhat later, Walter said, "I felt the earth move."

"It was an aftershock, Walter," Alex pointed out.

"Are you sure? I think the top of my head came off. Is it always that good?" Walter asked.

"For me, it depends. I only do it with guys I can trust and who really make me hot. I mean, the kind of guys who could turn me on doing laundry," Alex said.

"I'll be doing laundry this Sunday," Walter said.

"Is that a date?" Alex asked.

"What about Mulder?" Walter asked.

"He does his laundry on Thursdays," Alex said.

"It's a date," Walter said. Live dangerously, that was what his old grand-pa always said.

~~~~

The next morning a persistent thumping woke the lovers from their exhausted slumber. Walter sprang up and straightened his clothing. Alex emerged as quickly and yawned. 

"Hey, that must be rescue," Alex remarked.

Walter said, "Just as well, we're down to office glue for lubricant and the coke really, really left me sticky."

"I told you that Iced Tea might be more refreshing," Alex said.

Hard-hatted men broke down the door and, shortly after them, Mulder burst in. "Sir, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Walter, stepping aside so Mulder could see his partner.

A quick hug betrayed that Mulder was not as blase about Alex as he pretended. "You okay, Junior?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," Alex said, returning the hug.

Walter grabbed the garbage bag into which they had put the condoms. He said, "I better go make a few calls and..." 

Grabbing the report, Walter added, "Turn in this report. Mulder, was anyone else hurt?"

"I heard Kersh was camping and was trapped in a collapsed outhouse for several hours," Mulder said. "Everyone else is fine."

As Walter passed Alex, he gave a swift glance around. Alone, just the three of them. He paused, whispered into Alex's ears, "Ask him what he thinks about a threesome."

"Yes, sir, I will do that," Alex said, "Mulder, drive me home please. I need a shower and I'm sore."

"Yeah, I can do that. Shit, Alex, I was so worried. As soon as the quake hit, I came back here to see what was going on. I swear I heard you yell in pain," Mulder said urgently.

"Must have been an X-File," Alex remarked with a cherubic look on his face.

Walter only smiled and whistled a song, "I felt the earth move under my feet." 

Sometimes the oldies were the goodies.

The end.

  
Archived: September 23, 2001 


End file.
